A GWR Friendship
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: Just a oneshot on how I think Duck and Oliver meet and become friends. Takes place following 'Escape'.


For as long as Toad and Isabel could remember, their engine Oliver was stubborn. Not overly so, but it still did lead him into trouble, through which the two friends helped him. However, this was also a trait that came into great admiration.

Oliver had been a hard and devoted worker during his time on the Great Western Railway. And as soon as the trio found that they were doomed to the Smelters, the plucky locomotive vowed to get them to the safety of Sodor, the 'Paradise of Steam', as Isabel was so fond of calling it.

That felt like it had happened so long ago. A sympathetic Scottish engine named Douglas had ensured that they would be safe from the cutter's torch, and they had never felt that they would be in the same danger again.

Even so, Oliver was worried. How would he fit in? He didn't know anyone from the Great Western Railway on Sodor- aside from Toad and Isabel. But they were asleep, and he didn't want to wake them. But he had a strong desire to talk to someone. He wished he knew where Douglas was. Besides his faithful autocoach and loyal brake van, the Caledonian was the only friend he had right now.

Suddenly a wheeshing noise alerted Oliver to reality. The shape of a locomotive loomed by the door. He could hear voices murmuring something. The works manager and the engine's crew, probably.

"Alright Duck, you'll be staying here."

"Thank goodness!" the engine grumbled sleepily. "I've had enough of those trucks by now."

The engine –Duck, presumably- was then reversed beside Oliver. As it got closer, he could see his company was a GWR Pannier 5700 tank engine.

Oliver felt giddy. A fellow GWR engine! Maybe he could find out more about this engine.

"Erm excuse me?" Asked Oliver, feeling uncharacteristically nervous.

"Yes?" snapped Duck but winced at his tone. "I think I should be doing the excusing. My mood's not in the right place."

"That's alright." Dismissed Oliver. "I just wanted to ask… urm, do you know Douglas?" He blurted out.

 _Great that not what I wanted to say._ Thought Oliver crossly. _Now he'll think I'm some weird, loopy engine from the mainland!_

But surprisingly, Duck just chuckled. "Yes. He's actually a friend of mine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, he helped me get here." The small engine replied simply. "Is that a problem?"

"No."

"Good-my name's Oliver, by the way."

"I know." The pannier responded.

"What- how did you know my name?"

"Simple- word gets round the yard faster than Gordon with the Express." Duck winked. "I'm Montague."

"Huh, I thought your name was Duck?" Oliver was confused.

"Well, it is but it's only a nickname. I prefer Duck though." His new friend answered.

"Alright Duck," said Oliver. "May I ask you something?"

"Why certainly."

"How long have you worked on Sodor?"

Duck paused. He hadn't any ideas why this new engine would ask such a random and personal thing. But looking over at the younger engine, he felt maybe it was necessary to the other engine somehow.

So he answered;

"About 12 years now."

"Really?" That had not been expected.

"Yes indeed." Replied Duck with a hint of pride. Other engines had been on the line longer, but Duck was proud of his length of service on Sodor. After all, although that seemed nothing compared to his first 26 years at Paddington, his time on Sodor was still of excellent quality. He had made new friends, performed service to the Railway and Sir Topham Hatt, and had a Branchline he loved and had great pride for. Now that was something!

"How did you manage that?" Oliver inquired, awed slightly.

"Oh, all it took was a bit of hard work, efficiency, reliability and willingness to do well and work hard. It's the same as being on the Great Western." Duck assured.

"Is it that simple?"

"For you it should be." Duck told him.

"Oh yeah and just how would you know?" Oliver asked crossly.

"Because I do-My driver told me once I have a good judge of character." The 5700 informed.

"Well my driver told me that I know how to use my stubbornness two ways." Oliver admitted.

"Hm, touché. Would you mind doing me a favour, Oliver?"

"What would that be?"

"Tell him he's right."

The two Great Western engines laughed. They talked well into the night about the good old days of God's Wonderful Railway, and then Oliver plunged into his tale of woe, fear, friendship and salvation.

He told his new friend Duck all about his escape from the Scrapyards to here, from the beginning to the end.

Author's Note: Well, I'm back! Hopefully you enjoyed this oneshot. I had this in my head for a while now. Cos I thought a friendship story between our favourite GWR engines would be cool. Let me know if you think the same. Also, thank you to Annie, for that kind message you sent me via review. Things are starting to pull together now.

Disclaimer: Yada yada yada. These two belong to Rev. W. Awdry.


End file.
